


One of these days I am there

by CloveeD



Series: Mating games: Teen Wolf 2014 Entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Fanart, Foot Fetish, M/M, could, could be, could be stiles, legs of someone wearing converse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games: The Teen Wolf Pornation Weekly Challenges<br/>> Challenge 1: Happily Ever After</p><p>Isn't Cinderella really just a huge bout of chase for the perfect foot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these days I am there




End file.
